


on my mind

by aIIegro (orphan_account)



Series: supernatural fiction [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, F/M, Hunt, Hunters, Hunting, Jealous Castiel, No Smut, No Spoilers, angel reader, is the best castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aIIegro
Summary: "Oh, Ophelia, you've been on my mind girl since the floodOh, Ophelia, Heaven help a fool who falls in love."Castiel meets the angel he thought he'd never see again. The angel he loved oh so much walks back into his life and he is head over heels.





	on my mind

_“Oh, Ophelia, you've been on my mind girl since the flood  
Oh, Ophelia, heaven help a fool who falls in love”_

Far into the past, Castiel met an angel whose grace matched his in purity. One day, she had left Heaven to be with the humans down on Earth. That was the day Castiel truly felt heartbreak. Many years later, she was forgotten when he met the Winchesters. Since then, y/n never crossed his mind. He was too preoccupied with the brothers and their hunting business. He sat quietly in the bunker library, helping Sam with his research. They caught a lead they hoped would turn out to be a case. Dean walked into the library with a grin plastered all over his face. 

“I found us a little help from a fellow hunter,” he introduced, bringing a shy woman into the room. “She’s here to help us on this case. Apparently, it’s one of the biggest vampire nests we’ve ever seen.”

“Hello,” the woman spoke quietly, her voice soft and almost angelic. “Yes, it is an enormous nest. Around 20, I would say.” Sam whistled softly in amazement. A little more confident, she continued, “That’s why I came to Dean. I heard of you two, so I hoped you could assist me in such a large hunt.”

“You haven’t introduced yourself,” Dean whispered to her, nudging her gently. She looked embarrassed. 

“Apologies,” she chuckled nervously. “I’m y/n.” Castiel inhaled, shocked. The Winchesters looked at him curiously, but he paid no attention to them. His eyes were locked onto the vessel of the angel he knew oh so long ago. She looked at him, giving him a knowing smile that made Castiel’s heart flutter. 

“So,” Sam cleared his throat, looking back and forth from y/n to Castiel. “When do we leave?” Y/n shrugged.

“I already packed,” she replied, dangling her car keys and motioning to go. “I’ve got everything we need.” Impressed, the three boys got up to gather a few of their necessities. In an hour, the team was ready to go. They piled into her car and she sped off. Castiel immediately called shotgun, much to Dean and Sam’s confusion. They had never seen the angel quite so eager to sit at front. Y/n simply looked bemused and let him into the seat next to her. During the beginning of the ride, Dean questioned her for any vital information, but soon grew tired and retreated to chatting with Sam. Castiel remained silent, unsure of what to say the y/n. He was certain she knew who he was and what she was to him. 

‘Hello,’ y/n telepathically spoke to him, her clear voice sent shivers down his spine. ‘It has been a very long time since I last saw you, Castiel.’

‘Yes, it has,’ he thought back, unable to keep the confusion from his thoughts. ‘Where did you go?”

‘Earth,’ she replied simply.

‘Why?’

‘Because I do not belong in Heaven.’

‘Why would you think that?’

‘You know why.’ y/n turned to Castiel, her eyes filling with sorrow and guilt. ‘The flood.’

‘Yes,’ Castiel replied slowly. ‘But you’ve been on my mind ever since the flood. I do not blame you for it.’

‘Heaven has made it very clear that I did not belong. I wasted no time retreating to a hunter’s life.’ Y/n’s grip on the wheel tightened as she discussed her absence from Heaven.

‘When will you ever tell Sam and Dean who you really are?’

‘I was thinking after the hunt,’ y/n sighed. ‘Can’t have them be suspicious of me while searching for such a big nest.’ Castiel nodded silently, and the rest of the car ride was quiet. Finally, the group stopped at a motel and unpacked. Unfortunately, y/n’s vessel was much stronger than she’d realized, leaving the team with many laughs. Castiel couldn’t help but notice y/n’s new confidence and acting skills. To be honest, he felt jealous of all the attention she gave Dean. He had never felt such strong anger coursing through his veins. 

“Y/n is God sent,” Dean cheered, pulling her in for a quick hug, which sent Castiel through another wave of jealousy. “She did all our research!” Sam grinned happily and pulled out a bottle of beer from seemingly nowhere. Y/n laughed with them, joyfully jumping onto the bed. She turned her sparkling eyes to Castiel, making his stomach twist and his heart skip a beat. 

“Lighten up a little, Castiel,” she teased, patting the spot next to her on the bed. Smiling awkwardly, he sat down next to her, watching the Winchesters drink. Y/n soon retreated off to her own room, where she would sleep. Castiel flew to her room to find her sitting quietly on her bed with her eyes closed.

“I never slept,” she murmured, eyes flitting to the ground. “All these years, I switched from vessel to vessel, yet I never indulged in sleep.”

“Angels don’t need sleep,” Castiel responded, confused. 

“I don’t think any other angels would consider me an angel,” she replied sadly. “Not after what I did.” Castiel remained silent, then flew off. 

The next day, y/n met up with the other three boys and set out for the location she had mentioned. They discussed their plan, but knowing the Winchesters, something was going to go wrong. At first, their plan went surprisingly well, until they ran into the last five vampires. Two of them managed to hold back Sam and Dean, while the other three somehow managed to chain Castiel to the ground. Unfortunately, y/n knew she had to reveal what she really was sooner or later, and it was definitely a good time to. 

“Shut your eyes!” Y/n yelled, eyes glowing. Without questioning her plan, the Winchesters closed their eyes. Even behind their eyelids, they saw the blinding white light. When it faded, they opened their eyes to find y/n standing over Castiel, helping him up.

“So,” Dean huffed, crossing his arms. “You’ve got a lotta explaining to do.” 

“Understood,” y/n replied, tilting her head. The ride back to the motel consisted of a barrage of questions, some aimed at Castiel.

“Dude,” Sam interrupted, cutting Dean off. “Cas, you knew y/n was an angel the whole time?”

“It wasn’t of import,” Castiel lied quickly, making the brothers suspicious.

“Oh, it was of import, alright,” y/n giggled. “He used to loove~ me.” Castiel blushed tomato red, causing the brothers to burst into fits of laughter.

“Hey,” Dean suddenly spoke, strangely serious. “Why did you leave Heaven? I mean, all the angels I’ve met have had some kinda stick up their ass, but you’re different. You must’ve left ‘cause of something else.” Y/n remained eerily quiet before answering.

“Well,” she replied slowly, choosing her words carefully. “When I was a few hundred years younger, I caused major disasters. Immense tornados, tsunamis, those things. I caused the flood mentioned in the Bible, but it involved a man named Noah. Everyone survived of course, but I left Heaven before they could kick me out.” She remained hushed until Castiel began to speak.

“Heaven help a fool who falls in love,” he said in a husky voice. “And I fell in love with you, y/n. You were always too pure and stoic to notice.” She smiled a little.

“I’ve changed, Castiel. I can feel now. My conscience has become human. It’s for the better.” After a few minutes of solemn silence, Dean got the others laughing with his jokes and the rest of the ride was spent in giggles. Reaching, y/n grasped Castiel’s hand softly. After a moment of hesitation, he squeezed her hand in return, much to the teasing of the Winchesters. Y/n just laughed along, occasionally turning to face Castiel, love sparkling in her eyes. Dean just huffed, feigning anger.

“Get a room, you sappy lovebirds.”

**Author's Note:**

> requests are open lovelies, thank you for reading!


End file.
